


Don't hurt my boy

by Nakashi



Series: Shyan drabbles [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: And Shane not having it, Angry Shane Madej, Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Hurt Ryan Bergara, M/M, Protective Demon Shane Madej, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan's hurt because of a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakashi/pseuds/Nakashi
Summary: Seeing Ryan get scared is one thing, but seeing him hurt? Shane's not having it.





	Don't hurt my boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just an excuse for me to write Shane gone berserk

This is supposed to be just a regular Mothman hunting in the Mcclintic Wildlife management area where Ryan wouldn't get much evidence as usual. Its just Shane, Ryan, and Mark out in the woods. Two humans with one guardian demon. It went smoothly as Shane expected, no Mothman or any other creature lurking there dare to cross paths with them.

"Alright, are you gonna do your little sound thing?" Ryan looked at his taller friend, his I'm-scared-but-not-scared smile plastered on his face.

"That's not a bad idea," Little did Shane knows, it's a bad idea.

"You go first and I'll go second, how about that?" Ryan pointed his thermal camera to Shane's face and the tall guy starts his silly squeaking- an attempt to 'calls' the Mothman. 

"That's record being played quickly," Shane looked at Ryan, signaling it's his turn now. 

"I guess, here we go," Ryan handed his thermal cam to Shane, who let out a soft chuckle when he saw through the thermal cam.

"You look like a nun,"

"Do I?"

"A little bit in this view. You really do," Shane proceeded to laugh, Ryan following him later. Then the shorter man begins his squeaking, ending with a small squeak that takes Shane off guard. He doesn't know Ryan could squeak that cute. A mere second later, distant howls answered Ryan's high pitch squeak.

 "What the fuck"

"Well, those are coyotes or dogs," Wrong. It may sound like a pack of coyotes or wild dogs but in reality, it's just another demon pretending to be a dog.

"Holy shit."

"It's just coyotes," Shane shrugged, it's not something he can't protect Ryan from. 

"Are you not fucking alarmed right now?"

"Are you scared?" Ryan looked at him with an unamused expression and crossing his hand. 

"Duh, I'm not going to be inside a coyotes stomach tonight. You still promised to me to show your true form,"

Mark let out small confused noises that wouldn't be picked up by the audio, but Shane could still hear it. Remind him later to erase their cameraman memory about this conversation. 

"Anyway, let's get out of here, I think it's our cue to leave," said Ryan and just pulled Shane's hand to their way in, until a loud howls echoes throughout the forest. It sounds so close, makes Ryan move faster, ignoring the filming. He just pushed Mark to move faster, who just happened to be in front of him. 

"Ry, I think it's not coyotes," Shane whispered to his ear. Ryan glared at Shane from his shoulder, before a huge black entity shoved the three men to the nearest three. 

Shane quickly grabbed Ryan's hoodie and shift their body so instead Ryan's, it's Shane's back that hits the three. Their poor cameraman fainted next to them, he hit his forehead and put him out of light. 

The entity, a demon to be exact now Shane can see him with his true vision, launched his body to Ryan's, his sharp hand pointed at Ryan's chest. Shane managed to stop him just before those claws buried itself inside Ryan's chest.

"Oh hi Madej didn't see you there," the demon smiled ear to ear, while his hand still gripped by Shane. The tall man let out an inhuman growl and flashed his canine-like teeth. 

"Ryan, do me a favor and check on Mark, will ya?" Ryan quickly nodded and scrambled to where Mark had been landed. While Shane kicked the demon strong enough to put some distance between them. 

"Ouch, I've been looking for you everywhere, and now this is how you greet me?" The demon looked hurts, but Shane doesn't care. His primary objective is to protect Ryan at all costs. 

"Shut up Haexius," Shane growls, his hands started to morph into a dragon-like claw, and a whip-like tail emerges from his tailbone.

Ryan never sees Shane like this, to be honest, it scares him a little. But he knows, deep down Shane is just trying to protect him.

"Say, Madej, when will you claim his soul? I mean, for humans, it's pretty rare to see such bright and tasty soul these days," Haexius looked at Ryan with those creepy wide grins, making Ryan shivers in fear. 

"I know it's pretty rare, and that's why I'm gonna protect it at all costs,"

"Aw, you have never been this possessive over me for hundreds of years. Now just being with this human for like a couple of years and you already this possessive? I'm hurt," Haexius made a hurt expression, but Shane ignores it. 

"Shane, what?" Ryan looked at his boyfriend, asking for an explanation. 

"Before he becomes your partner, he is actually my boyfriend Bergara," 

"How did-" Ryan looks more taken aback. How did this demon know his name?

"For the record, you've put me under a spell. And no, I will not be your boyfriend Haexius," Before he knows, Haexius already besides Ryan, and examining his face. 

"What so special about him Madej? Apart from his soul," Haexius looks hurt before he stabbed Ryan in the stomach. Ryan screams in pain and gripped his stomach tightly. Blood started gushing out from the wound, soon or later, Ryan gonna die because of blood loss.

"Anyway, if he dies, you gonna be mine again," Haexius shrugged happily until a blue flame hits his body and throws him a couple of meters away. 

Seeing Ryan get scared is one thing, but seeing him hurt? Shane's not having it. His eyes started to form a glowing red Iris, signaling that Shane had entered his berserk mode. His breath is harsh and heavy, his tails swayed around in an angry manner, and four pointed horns emerge from his forehead and temple. Now Ryan noticed that Shane has had two pairs of wings, with the one on his back is smaller than between his shoulder blades. 

"You're dead to me Haexius," Shane growled. His voice is no longer his warm and friendly tone, it's more inhumane and threatening. 

"Wow, I-" Whatever Haexius words next, Shane already cut his airways by gripped him by the throat and lift him a couple of centimeters away from the ground.

"You may be able to manipulate me a couple of years back then. But in reality, I'm stronger than you,"  Shane grip tightened when he realized that Haexius tried to put him under his spell again. The weaker demon coughed, get killed by humans only send him back to hell, but get killed by another demon? You're dead forever. 

"Na-ah, wrong move Haexius," Blue flame emerged from Shane's left hand. It's a different shade of blue from the asylum, this one is more dark and hot. Ryan could feel the flame heat from his place.

"Say bye bye to the hell and mortal world," Haexius shut his eyes. He's done. 

"Shane wait!" Ryan's voice snapped Shane back to reality. He dropped Haexius to the ground and looked at Ryan. 

"What?"

"Just- just send him back to hell, don't kill anyone. Please," Ryan's voice is weak, his body is trembling with pain and fear, yet he still trying to save his attacker. 

"But Ry-"

"Please," Ryan struggled to look at Shane. His body already loses a lot of blood, yet he still fighting to stay conscious. Shane finally nodded, and a brighter blue flame emerges from his right hand.

"If it's wasn't for Ryan, you're dead to me," He immediately banished Haexius from the mortal world. After he convinced that Haexius already banished, he quickly on Ryan's side.

"Let me see," Shane moved Ryan's hand, opened his jacket and those dumb yellow vest, before examining the damages on Ryan's stomach. 

"It's nothing that I can't heal, but it will take some time, would you be okay with that?" Shane looked at Ryan, now his horns, canine teeth, claws, wings, and tails already are gone. His eyes also already turned back into warm chocolate Iris Ryan knows and love. 

"Just- do whatever you want Shane. Just don't bring me to the hospital," Ryan moaned in pain as Shane pressed his wounds with his bare hand. A soft green fire covered Shane's palm and his raw skin, healing his wounds slowly. 

"But you need blood transfusion Ry,"

"No hospital. I just wanted to cuddle with you right now," Ryan's word a little slurred, indicating the little guy wouldn't stay awake for long. 

"Whatever you wish then," Shane quickly put out his flame and started to carry both Ryan and Mark. The camera they had been using hanging from Shane's tail, as he walked to their car. 

After he buckled Ryan and Mark to their respective seat, Shane put their equipment away and started to drive to their hotel. It didn't take Shane long enough to arrive at their hotel, and by the time they arrived, Mark already conscious. 

"What just happen?" 

"Nothing," Shane send him a quick smile before he lifts Ryan up. The little guy still unconscious, but still breathing to Shane relieve.

"Shane, don't lie to me. There's blood on Ryan shirt!"

"He's fine, just a little tired. Oh, and this isn't blood, it's just ketchup," Mark still eyes Shane suspiciously, but he let it slide this time. Shane gave their cameraman a quick smile before heads to their shared room and managed to fish out their keys from Ryan's bag. He then lay Ryan on their bed, before he took off all Ryan upper garments and went to the bathroom. 

"Shane?" Ryan lifts his body up with his elbow, looking for Shane that just comes back from the bathroom with wet cloth in his hand. 

"I'm here Ry," Shane smiled softly and started to clean up some remaining blood on Ryan's stomach before he put his palm against the wound. Once again soft green fire covered the demon palm and a wave of relieve washed Ryan's body.

"Mmmm... That feels nice, what was that Shane?" Ryan body relaxed against the soft matres, his hand intertwined with Shane free hand.

"It's healing magic, stuff I learn when I was a kid,"

"Why do you need to learn healing magic as a kid? Don't tell me you really that chaotic as a kid,"

"I was. At least I got scratches every day," Shane let out a soft chuckle before he grabs some comfier clothes for Ryan. 

"Go change, your body needs some rest," 


End file.
